


Fall Depths With Me

by mansikka



Series: Shadows In The Cascades Of History [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Dating, Falling In Love, Friendship, Getting to Know Each Other, Love, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Secrets, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-07 21:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21464770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Summary: A chance encounter with a woman from another dimension has reawakened Magnus' warlock abilities. But an equally chance encounter with a man from his own world is the one to reawaken his heart.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Shadows In The Cascades Of History [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541452
Comments: 95
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **updated already: the beautiful Liesel has made some lovely art for this! Link and art are in the chapter!**
> 
> Hello! This is a 12-chapter story split into three parts, set in the This World Inverted universe. Its title(s) come(s) from the Talos song _In Time_ which, yes, isn't a Malec song at all, but is still a very beautiful song.
> 
> My beautiful beta Toughpaperround has been inflicted with this thing in progress; thanks as always go to her.
> 
> I think the tags and rating should tell you enough of what to expect, but you can find me on Tumblr/Twitter/Discord if you want to ask something.
> 
> So... that's it! Happy reading!

"There you are."

Magnus freezes first for the voice and second for the light grip to his arm that gently spins him around. That smile; that knowing, cocky, confident smile gets him right in the stomach as it did when he'd first seen _him_ what has to be less than an hour ago. How much has changed since then.

Magnus clears his throat, too many new—and _old_—things going around in his head to pay too much attention to a beautiful man. A very beautiful man. Magnus tries to speak, but there isn't a single word that is willing to leave his mouth.

"You disappeared on me."

_Alex. Alec?_ He's still smiling at him though has pulled back a touch, like he might be worried he's crowding Magnus' space. On any other occasion Magnus would _welcome_ the intrusion; just _look_ at him. But there is so much going on for him now that Magnus needs to be anywhere but here.

"I assure you. It wasn't intentional," Magnus says as he walks away.

"Maybe you wanna get a drink sometime? Tell me why you're crashing my party then leaving without a word?"

He's persistent, whoever he is, Magnus gives him that. And really, he is _beautiful_. Magnus is already smiling when he spins back around with a flourish in his step he hasn't had in centuries. Alec _knows_ he's going to say yes; Magnus can tell from the smirk on his face.

"Come by my store," he suggests, and since _Alec_ is none-too-subtly giving him the once over, Magnus feels free to do the same in kind. "See if you're still interested in that drink when you've seen me in daylight."

"What's the name of your store?"

"You'll figure it out," Magnus calls, already turning away again with a thrill in his stomach for being so _coy_. He's not felt this flare of excitement about another person in years. And as much as Magnus tries to tell himself it's because of _Clary_, and _Jace_, and that demon who he's now disposed of after closing that portal—as well as of course, his _magic_—the sense of something being _unlocked_ in him Magnus knows is only from one source.

To the soundtrack of pulsing dance music, hazel eyes and a sure smile watch him leave. Magnus can feel them as he goes, with a spring in his step for whatever is to come.

* * *

The bell over the door of his store sounds just as Magnus flares his magic to practice with it, dropping the kibble he's been _teasing_ Church with as he lets out an irritated sigh. He's barely had any time to himself this past couple of days, so those few moments he's had to make sure his magic is really there are precious to him, and keep being interrupted. He's half-tempted to close the store to really give himself some time.

Magnus stands from where he's been crouched and straightens quickly for the jolt in his stomach, excitement flaring through him and blooming itself awake. _Alec_ has found him, apparently, judging by the teasing smile and _really_ good suit that is currently sauntering towards him. He really does look _good_. Magnus clears his throat and tells himself to look away.

"There you are," Alec says with that smile only widening, repeating words that jolted Magnus' stomach back in the Institute and he's been replaying since he walked out of there. Which was barely two days ago. Not even that, really; it's a day and a half if Magnus is honest about how he's been _counting_. Has Alec really been looking for him that long, or did he just luck out?

"Here I am," Magnus agrees, sweeping his hands down over his pant legs because he needs something to do with them to hide how he's trembling. That, and he's trying to rid that tacky feeling of nervousness from his palms. Would Alec do something as formal as shake his hand?

"Did you know," Alec says, absently picking up an incense stick to smell and his nose twitching for it, "that you are the only _Magnus Bane_ within maybe five miles of the Institute?"

Why would he know that? "No. I did not."

"And the only _Magnus Bane_ I could find in New York who owns a store called _Bane_?"

Magnus wants to say something clever about it meaning he is unique and mysterious, but the only thing that comes out of his mouth is an awkward little laugh.

"I haven't been to Greenpoint in a while," Alec adds, picking up a piece of rose quartz from a display and sniffing that as well. Is he going to smell _everything_ in here?

"I like it here," Magnus tells him, his hands still pressed against his thighs because he doesn't know what will happen if he moves. He shouldn't be this _nervous_. Or maybe it's not nerves that he's feeling. _Something_ is pulsing through his veins putting him on edge. Perhaps it's that feeling for the _other_ thing he's been _abstaining_ from for such a long time, besides magic.

"Well, good. I live about ten minutes from here. By taxi, obviously."

"I live upstairs. Over the store," Magnus blurts out without thinking, that _excitement_ jolting in his stomach again for the _look_ Alec gives him.

"Really."

"Yes."

"That's… convenient."

"Yes." Convenient for so many things. Magnus reins in his wandering thoughts and again wishes for something to do with his hands for how _fluttery_ he feels.

"So. What do you do here, Magnus?" Alec asks, finally coming to a stop in front of him. Magnus has to remind himself how to breathe.

"Here?"

"This store. Bane. It feels… _homely_."

Bane _is_ homely, Magnus wants to tell him. Magnus has lived in some incredible places and homes over his long, long life, but _this_ place is the first that has truly felt like a home. He can't explain it, can't put his finger on why this store and its apartment feel so much a part of him, but they do. If Alec is about to _mock_ him for any of it, Magnus will happily show him the door. No matter how _handsome_ he is.

"I think so."

"I like it," Alec tells him, smiling at Magnus in a way that makes him sag in relief.

"I read tarot," Magnus blurts out. "The occasional palm. Tea leaves. Brew up various herbal remedies, and treatments. The odd beauty product. Shampoo."

"You make them all here?"

"Here, and… upstairs."

Alec looks him over again, heated and with interest. Magnus forgets what breathing is once more. He doesn't have time for this either. He's had his magic back for barely a day and a half, and neither Catarina nor Ragnor believe it's happening. He _has_ to have more to show for it all than the occasional spark from his hand. Maybe he's just impatient, and needs to wait for it to replenish itself following getting rid of that demon?

"I see."

Alec is intriguing, though, and Magnus doesn't even know why yet. The only words they've shared so far have been surface ones, to get each of them what they wanted at the time. He shouldn't feel this… _thrilled_ in his company.

"So. Magnus. About that drink—"

"I'm free tomorrow night," Magnus blurts out, wide-eyed and cursing himself for it. Though he wants this _drink_ with Alec. It really has been so long since he's felt this softening in his heart.

Alec looks him over once more, eyes lingering over the front of Magnus' tunic shirt which shows off far more skin than he's used to. He's had it in the back of his closet forever, taking so long this morning to check himself over in the mirror once he'd talked himself into putting it on. Whatever Alec is thinking about his clothing choice, he seems to like it.

"Great. Then I'll pick you up tomorrow. From here."

"I'll be here."

"You gonna give me your number, Magnus?" Alec asks, squaring his shoulders and tilting his head back with a confidence Magnus _wishes_ he had. He's sure he used to once.

"If you show up tomorrow, I'll give you anything you want."

_Dammit_, mouth.

Alec is amused, and still _looking_. "Oh, really?"

"I meant, my number. Drinks. I didn't—"

Alec raises his hand, one finger ghosting against Magnus' lips to silence him, riveting Magnus' eyes to it as he drags that finger away. And then he _winks_, making Magnus' stomach do this complicated flip that is harsh enough for him to jolt for it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Magnus," Alec says, already walking away, smirking over his shoulder as he reaches for the door.

[by Liesel!](https://lieselfh.tumblr.com/)

* * *

"Something tells me there is a shift in tone about this _emergency conference_."

Irritation flares through Magnus as he watches Ragnor continue to toss a book in the air for no other reason than boredom, sprawled out across an armchair without a care in the world.

"No. There isn't," Magnus says as he sits on the couch, glancing up at Catarina as she passes with a tray of cocktails.

"Well. I for one intend to use whatever this crisis is as an excuse to _drink_. It's been a hell of a week."

"All those pesky individuals tripping over their own feet making a mess of your pristine ER surfaces, Catarina?" Ragnor asks, gracefully swinging his legs back down from the arm as he sits up.

"That's what they do."

"I had a student leave my lecture hall this morning to get a _band-aid_ for a papercut," Ragnor adds, part exasperated, and part amused. Magnus has known Ragnor for more centuries than he'd like to admit, seen him adopt all sorts of roles and try many different vocations. He always seems most at home in teaching of some sort, though Ragnor never could resist doing anything without a good moan about it. Especially things that he enjoys.

"In any case," Catarina says, passing Magnus and Ragnor their drinks before holding her glass up in toast. "What's this _other news_ you have for us, Magnus? Are you telling me thinking you have your magic back isn't enough?"

Magnus swirls his hand and snaps his fingers, a familiar blue magic writhing and coiling around it as though it's happy to be home. Magnus aches for it, for all that it means. And knows guilt for the way both Catarina and Ragnor are gasping and yelling, their cocktails in danger of spilling everywhere.

"_How_?" Catarina demands, snatching Magnus' hand up to inspect.

Magnus has rehearsed these words, wanting to get the events straight in his head, because even he's having difficulty believing them. After a large gulp of his drink and its soothing warmth settling in his stomach, Magnus tells his tale, thankful Ragnor is too stunned to do much commenting.

"So, what now?" Catarina asks, sitting back more comfortably at the end of the couch already adjusted to Magnus' news. Nothing ever seems to faze her. She is a constant in Magnus' world who he can count on to keep him level-headed. It's part of the reason he's coming to her with this. And Ragnor, well. He is just part of the package. Plus he has been known to give good advice once or twice.

"Nothing, I don't think. It isn't as though I can… _advertise_ this."

"You'd be tried as a witch, or something far worse, before the day is out. Mark my words."

"I know."

"Some sort of super-soldier, or government experiment, or something. Or," Ragnor says taking over from Catarina, his voice pitching up in amused enthusiasm, "perhaps they will think you some sort of _alien_. How do you feel about dissection, Magnus?"

"You need to be careful. And you need to tell as few people as possible," Catarina adds, looking at Magnus with such worry in her eyes, Magnus reaches out to pat her hand in reassurance. "Don't do anything rash with this. Okay, Magnus?"

Magnus has spent as many moments as possible since leaving the Institute thinking over this problem. His magic is back, and he likes to think it is working its way back to its full potential. There is nothing he can _do_ with it though, at least not publicly. Surely there must be other warlocks out there whose _abstinence_ from magic has come to an end in one way or another?

All warlocks retain just enough magic to keep their warlock marks hidden, for example; surely those with more extreme marks already have more magic flowing through them than he had before his brief meeting with Clary? He wants all the answers, yet Magnus also wants his life to continue as normally as it can do. Though a part of him still whispers for _more_.

"I know," Magnus belatedly tells Catarina, who is still looking at him in concern. "I'll be fine."

"You have adjusted very well to being _discreet_," Ragnor teases, no doubt having flashes of shared memories of Magnus having no such discretion. Magnus can't help smiling back for thinking about all those years. The three of them have had such adventures together.

"Though you are right; I do have _other_ news," Magnus says then, his mind filled with Alec, as so many of his thoughts have been these past few days. Which is just _silly_; he knows nothing about the man. He hadn't even dared believe that he'd find him; Alec walking into _Bane_ this afternoon was the very best of surprises. Even if something in Magnus settled as though he'd known he would come.

"You're not getting another cat, are you?" Catarina asks, already exasperated with him. She doesn't mind Chairman Meow so much, but Church is such a primadonna. According to Catarina, the only other _person_ in Magnus' life that he's doted on so much was Camille, more than two centuries ago. Which Magnus is insulted by. He forgot Camille a long time ago, and loves Church _so_ much more.

"No. No cat."

"You have a new shipment of tea ingredients that you just can't _wait_ to put all those fancy stickers on to catalog where they all came from."

Magnus gives Ragnor his best disapproving glare, which only makes him smile harder. It's a good thing Magnus loves his friend as much as he does at times like this. "Nope."

"Are we going to have to guess all night?"

"If you stop asking him _questions_, he'll tell us," Catarina says, reaching out to shove against Ragnor's knee.

"I _will_ tell you."

"Sometime before I die of old age?"

Magnus rolls his eyes at Ragnor, taking a sip of his drink as he organizes his words. "Tomorrow night. I have a _date_. At least, I _think_ I have a date."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Is it a date?

Magnus has been asking this question ever since the word leaped from his mouth last night. He laid awake for hours replaying Ragnor and Catarina's questions; almost as much as he's let himself think about _Alec_.

Magnus has dressed with care, his clothes a little more stylish and _colorful_ than he's used to of late. His pants may be black but they're _tight_, with a discreet line of silver up the outer seam of each leg. His shirt is a deep red color that still feels audacious compared with his usual cardigans and sweaters. A dark nail polish glints from his fingertips, that he's removed twice for thinking it's too much. And the mohawk he _misses_; Magnus had stared in his mirror picturing it for hours before talking himself out of it. He's regretting that decision now for needing something to do with his hands.

Though he is as ready as he can be for this _drink_ he's having with Alec. Every order is filled, every scrap of work up to date, and everything in perfect order on all of his shelves. Chairman Meow and Church have extra food and treats since he doesn't know what time he'll be returning. Magnus has even laid out clothes for the morning so he doesn't have to think too hard when he gets home.

That is, if Alec shows at all. He didn't give Magnus a time, nor did he suggest where they would be going. For all Magnus knows, he could waltz through that door with nothing more than a cup of takeout coffee, crushing that _spark_ Magnus has allowed himself to acknowledge is in his heart. Though coffee would be welcome over Alec not showing up at all. Magnus keeps glancing at the door telling himself he isn't, catching himself wistfully glancing up the street the later it gets.

At two minutes to seven, Magnus drags himself up from his counter stool with extra weight in every step as he begins to close the store. He's got his hopes up for nothing. _This_ is why he doesn't let people in.

The door chimes as Magnus turns away to lock his takings in his safe, spinning back in alarm with one hand pressed over his chest.

"Look at you."

Magnus' heart both settles and starts to race for Alec loping towards him, openly looking him over. Magnus holds still letting him look some more while taking in Alec's slim-fitting suit over marl grey shirt, with a hint of _shimmer_ in it. Which Magnus likes a _lot_, and has to snatch his eyes away from.

"Hello, Alec."

"Magnus."

"...you're here."

"I checked the sign on your door saying you finished at seven. I hope it's not _too_ presumptuous picking you up as soon as you're done?"

"Not at all," Magnus tells him quickly, _touched_ that Alec thought to check his closing time. Then telling himself to _stop_.

"I hope you don't mind. I booked us a restaurant," Alec says, still really _looking_ at him as he reels off the name of a place Magnus knows has a waiting list of about six months. Who _is_ he?

"That will be wonderful."

"I can't take any credit for it," Alec adds then, his expression softening from sheer confidence to a touch shy, which Magnus likes a _lot_. He likes all of Alec's faces so far, and he's only met him three times.

"Oh?" Magnus asks as he shrugs into his blazer not sure how cold it will be outside.

"The perks of my sister working for Valentine Morgenstern. That, and I planned his party the other night. Said he could pull a few strings."

Valentine Morgenstern. The philanthropist that no one expected, and that the world can no longer do without. His advances in technology at times seem otherworldly, which Magnus has considered they might be even if he's seen enough to know that's impossible. Still, _Morgenstern_ is an impressive name for Alec to know. Magnus wonders then if the evening will be spent with Alec name dropping every other word. He hopes not.

"I see."

"Izzy practically runs that company of his," Alec adds, and Magnus is back to thinking how sweet he is, Alec's obvious pride in his _sister_ endearing him to Magnus all the more.

"Well. It is incredible work."

"It is," Alec agrees, looking him over once again then out-pacing Magnus to get to the door of Bane first so he can hold it open for him. There is a taxi idling in the street that Alec opens the back door of as Magnus locks up, ushering him inside the moment he's done. He walks around the taxi to climb in himself after closing the door for Magnus, giving quick directions for the restaurant to the driver before turning to him with a smile that puts a flutter in Magnus' chest. "Now. Tell me about _you_."

* * *

"So. You've met Clary. And _Jace_," Alec says as he swirls the olive in the glass of his martini, leaning slightly towards Magnus as though he doesn't want to miss a single word he says.

Alec is an attentive date, checking Magnus is happy with the food and drink on offer, where they're sitting, and even whether or not he thinks the lights in the restaurant are a little too dim. He's also _fascinating_; Alec is proud of his work as an event planner, though not in any cocky, narcissistic way. He talks about his clients either with genuine pride for what they do, or this adorably gossipy tone if he thinks they are idiots—without naming a single one of them, of course. He's also smart, and knowledgeable, comfortable talking about art, history, and literature one moment before turning to a discussion on the latest parts of the city succumbing to gentrification the next. Magnus gets the feeling there is nothing they couldn't talk about. And the smiles they share, the not-so-discreet looks they keep giving each other; he couldn't have asked for a better date. Everything is, in fact, perfect; delicious food, perfectly made cocktails, and company that Magnus is going to spend hours debating his good luck for meeting.

"Only briefly. Only a little," Magnus amends. It's _Jocelyn_ that he knows, really, her store being only around the corner from his own. "Jace, not at all. He was looking for Clary when I saw him."

"And what were you _doing_ with Clary?" Alec says, smiling at him in tease.

Magnus blinks for the hazel eyes that never leave his demanding to himself that he _think_ about how to answer. "Would you believe me if I said that it was a case of mistaken identity?"

It's _almost_ true. Almost.

"How so?"

"I was looking for a client. A client who had asked that I meet her at the Madhatters Tea Party. You know these networking types," Magnus adds quickly taking a gulp of his drink. "Never enough time to do only one thing at once."

"Guilty as charged. Not when I have such good company though."

Alec _really_ needs to stop flirting with him, and looking at Magnus with so much _want_; it's making his brain repeatedly short out. Though Magnus _likes_ his attention, has even let himself relax enough to lean in like Alec is doing. Which Alec seems to like for the casual way he drapes his arm around the seat behind Magnus' back.

"So. _You_ know Clary. And Jace," Magnus says, pointing at Alec as he takes another sip of his drink trying to shift the focus of the conversation.

"Jace is my brother, in everything but name. Our family took him in when he was a kid when his parents died. Clary is his girlfriend. They're good for each other. She might even be a little out of his league."

"She is a talented artist. Just like her mother," Magnus says, then explaining how close Jocelyn lives and works to his store.

"Do you know Simon?"

"I don't think so?"

"Simon is Clary's _best friend_, and Izzy's _boyfriend_. Who she is currently moving in with as we speak," Alec adds, absently twirling his glass.

"Oh?"

"He gave her a key at the party the other night."

Does Alec not approve? "Well. That's… good?"

"It is," Alec agrees with a wide, warm smile that does something to Magnus' stomach. "They are also good for each other. I get to play third wheel to both my siblings. I just need Max to start dating; then I can for him as well."

"Well. Is that likely to happen?"

"He's twelve," Alec says, laughing and self-deprecating, "he best not any time soon."

"Well. I am sure you have your fair share of suitors," Magnus tells him, taking his turn to tease.

Alec shrugs, still not taking his eyes off Magnus even as he picks up his glass. "Not many that I've been interested in before now."

"I suppose if you are always planning the most lavish and elaborate of parties, there is little time for… a social life."

"I always find a way for the things that are important to me," Alec replies, toying with the stem of his glass, the glint from his rings catching Magnus' attention as he does. "I think the key to anything is balance. If I dedicated my entire life to just working, I might forget why people throw all these parties in the first place."

"And why is that?" Magnus asks, intrigued by Alec as he has been all evening. He does love a man who is so thoughtful with his words.

"To live. And to love. And to spend time with the people who are important to us. To open our hearts," Alec adds, treating Magnus to another smile.

"I'll drink to that," Magnus agrees, raising his glass for Alec to clink his against.

"So. Magnus. Tell me more."

"About?"

"About you."

"What do you want to know?"

"Oh. Just everything," Alec says, now trailing his fingertip around the lip of his glass. Magnus doesn't know if this is some unconscious kind of seduction technique for hoping Magnus will imagine those fingers on him—which he already is—or if Alec is really just someone who needs to keep his hands busy. But already Magnus is fascinated by his hands. He wants to know what they feel like; holding his own and, well, touching just about everywhere else.

But, fascinated or not, he can't tell Alec _everything_. It is a strange feeling for Magnus to _want_ to reveal all that he is to someone besides Catarina and Ragnor; especially so soon. Even when he knows that he can't. "Well. I have been offering my… _services_, for almost as long as I can remember."

Alec smiles in encouragement; not once has he _mocked_ him for his readings or anything else he does or sells in Bane, only alluding to his own beliefs that some people are more naturally intuitive than others. Which he isn't wrong about.

"My mother used to make compresses and lotions for various ailments," Magnus continues. "I remember standing beside her to watch when I was very young."

"Then, this is a family tradition for you?"

"In a way."

"Both my parents are in local government," Alec tells him with the slightest roll of his eyes. "I think my father had _aspirations_ of becoming Mayor someday."

"Of New York?"

Alec shrugs in answer. "You would think not being able to keep it in his pants almost made him _qualified_ for government."

"I'm sorry—"

"I'm not," Alec says, shaking his head. "He should've just left, instead of cheating on our mom. But, it was probably the best thing that could have happened to her."

When Alec doesn't elaborate further, Magnus tells himself not to pry.

"When I'm not working, most of my time is spent with my two closest friends," he says instead.

"The doctor and the English professor?" Alec asks with a soft smile.

"Yes." Magnus tells himself he shouldn't be so pleased that Alec has hung on to his every word.

"You work out, Magnus?"

Magnus holds still for Alec's eyes lingering over him yet another time, bristling excitement buzzing beneath his skin. "Mostly tai chi."

"I think I'd like to see that."

Magnus clasps the stem of his glass for something to do with his hands for the intent-filled glint in Alec's eye. He _needs_ to change the subject before he gets carried away with himself. "What about you?"

"MMA. Kickboxing. I spar with Jace and Izzy sometimes. Jace owns this coffee place, called Jave Jace. But he's also a gym instructor. Means free gym membership for me."

"You are active," Magnus says, trying not to let his mind wander to wondering what Alec might look like without his shirt. Which is presently rolled up past his elbows and beautifully tight over his arms. He must stop _looking_.

"You must do tai chi a lot."

Alec's eyes are on his arms too; Magnus is both pleased he wore this shirt and wishing he'd worn something looser to hide behind. It's been a while since anyone has looked at him with such appreciation, and Alec's gaze while _welcome_ is leaving him flustered. Magnus is out of practice feeling such things, and as a result slightly out of his depth.

"I do."

"At home? Or a gym?"

"At home."

"Upstairs from your store, right?"

Is he expecting an _invitation_, Magnus thinks, half-indignant, and half thinking _yes please_. "Yes."

"Will you let me walk you home? It's a nice night."

Magnus fights to keep his expression neutral so Alec won't see his disappointment at their evening ending so soon, or suddenly. "I'd like that."

"I think they're hinting for us to leave," Alec adds leaning closer and dropping his voice as he discreetly nods towards a server hovering near their table with a tray pressed to their chest. "I didn't realize the time."

"Oh. Okay."

Alec smiles and nods, slipping from the table without another word. Apparently he's paying for dinner since he _took_ Magnus to dinner. While he does, Magnus quickly checks his phone and is surprised that they've been in this restaurant for almost four hours. No wonder Alec is talking about him going home.

Though Alec is in no hurry for them to get there when they leave. He suggests a longer walk so that they can have the dessert they didn't get around to in the restaurant, for how much talking they have done. In those four hours, Magnus and Alec have talked about books, and movies, and places they both have been to and would like to visit. They have similar views on politics, and vastly different tastes in music, though both enjoy dancing, which Alec has already suggested they do together some time soon. Alec is easy for Magnus to talk to, and even the small pauses when they're quiet feel nothing but good. Magnus is _smitten_, and it's only been one date. He has to reel this in.

"Here. Try this one," Alec says, holding up a scoop of his chocolate cherry ice cream, dropping his gaze to Magnus' mouth as he seals his lips around the spoon.

"It's good," Magnus says when he's swallowed which is hard for the way his throat is drying for Alec staring at him.

Magnus quickly scoops up some of his pecan vanilla and holds it up for Alec, his stomach clenching for the slight dart of tongue that laps out before Alec opens his mouth.

"Also good," Alec tells him with a wink so full of heat that leaves Magnus even more flustered. He is relieved when Alec points out a direction for them to take; even if Magnus is fairly sure it's taking him even further from home.

By the time they reach Bane, Magnus is sure there isn't anything else left for them to talk about. And yet he feels as though he still has so much more about Alec that he needs to know.

"How about that number now?" Alec asks when they come to a stop, his face that beautiful mix of confident and unsure Magnus is having trouble looking away from.

Magnus pulls out his phone, surprised to find it is almost two in the morning. How did it get so late without him feeling the slightest bit tired? He nods for Alec to take out his phone, smiles as Alec misdials him, then stores his name as _Alexander_. Alec raises an eyebrow when he turns the phone to show him.

"Well. If you're giving me _pet names_—"

"It's hardly a _pet name_—"

"I think that means you owe me another date," Alec finishes for him, grinning at Magnus in triumph. Can Alec see how he is practically vibrating for the idea? Is that excitement written all over his face?

"Well. It would only be fair if I returned the favor. Dinner again?"

"When?"

"Soon?"

"When is soon?" Alec asks, unabashedly eager as he looks him over. 

"Just as soon as you are free," Magnus says, helplessly smiling back at him.

"For you? That would be tomorrow. But it's okay, Magnus," Alec says, winking at him. "I can wait."

"How about Friday?" Magnus blurts out, telling himself it is far too presumptuous to be wanting to take Alec's time on a weekend. What glamorous things he must be doing with such glamorous people, Magnus doesn't think he wants to know.

"Of course."

Already Magnus is panicking; where can he take Alec for a suitable dinner at such short notice? He'll have no sleep tonight trying to come up with the perfect location. "Then, I look forward to it."

"Me too. Though for now, I suppose I should let you sleep. You open at nine, right, Magnus?" Alec says, nodding towards the sign on Magnus' door.

"I do."

"My day is starting a little later."

"Though, you must be tired by now?"

"No," Alec says, still looking him over, "not at all."

Oh. Magnus fights with himself against inviting him in. It is _far_ too soon for that.

"But, I suppose I should go home," Alec adds, looking reluctant for the idea.

"Are you taking a taxi?"

"Maybe. I'll walk a block. See how I feel."

"Well. Please be careful," Magnus finds himself saying; it's better than asking Alec to message when he gets home like he wants to ask him to. It is much too soon to be demanding _that_.

"I'll wait until you're in," Alec says, nodding towards the store again and smiling when Magnus takes his keys from his pocket, unlocking the door.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," Magnus says as he turns back around, stomach fluttering again for how close Alec is.

"Oh. No, Magnus. Thank _you_."

Alec smiles at him then, stealing Magnus' breath. Though not as much as when he leans in a fraction and presses a soft kiss to his cheek, before nodding for him to go inside. Magnus then grins for Alec's wink before watching Alec turn away to walk up the street, still smiling when he locks the door behind him.

* * *

This is either perfect, or the very worst of cliches. Magnus bends down to tweak the corner of the picnic blanket for a second time trying to achieve the perfect square. The picnic hamper is filled with delicious things, and there is a cooler section inside keeping cold his champagne. There is cheese, and cold cuts of meat along with freshly baked breads, and a number of sweet treats. There should be more than enough food, though he has extra in his apartment should they need more.

Magnus is forever thankful that his apartment has a rooftop terrace, one that has a stairwell that leads directly up so there is no need to invite Alec into his apartment first. It isn't that he doesn't want him there, but the texts they've been sending back and forth are both flirtatious and suggestive, making Magnus question his own restraint.

Alec should be here any minute. He messaged only a few minutes ago to say he'd got in a taxi. Magnus paces the terrace again checking everything is as perfect as it can be. He's considered then decided against music thinking they might not hear it for the general sounds of the city beyond the terrace. Though he has decorated a little. Are the soft fairy lights lining the terrace too much? Possibly. But Magnus is trying to create an atmosphere here. Alec is worth it.

The sound of footfall on the steps of the external staircase makes Magnus' heart quicken. He smooths down the front of his shirt asking himself if it's a little too much. This is another shirt that gapes open halfway down his chest, though this time is dark green silk with an intricate gold pattern through it. He has several chains draped around his neck, and a couple of rings on his fingers like he used to wear—like _Alec's_, in a way. His nails are painted too; Magnus isn't sure he wants to be without nail polish again.

Alec's footfall gets closer. Magnus argues with himself about the careful eye make up he's applied, trying to second-guess what Alec might think of his new attire. He shouldn't be pinning his new—_old_—look on Alec's approval, though Magnus really _wants_ Alec to like him as he is. He wants Alec to like him in _every _way. Magnus clears his throat and pastes on a smile, sagging in relief when Alec finally appears.

"Magnus."

Magnus thinks he might already be addicted to having Alec _look_ at him the way he does. That slight smile curling up the corners of his mouth as his eyes sweep over him makes his stomach flutter. Magnus twirls the rings on his fingers for something to do with his hands.

"You made it."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Alec says as he comes closer. Magnus will _not_ be disappointed that he doesn't get a kiss to his cheek.

"I hope this is okay."

"Magnus," Alec says, turning his attention to their _picnic_ spread out before them. "Everything here is perfect. Really."

Magnus has scattered numerous pillows so they can be comfortable, and hopes Alec won't mind _lounging_ in his clothes. Which are beautiful. He'd said _dress casual_. Alec is in black jeans with an olive green henley that Magnus is having difficulty not studying the buttons of, wishing more were open. He has the urge to reach out and unbutton them himself for the hint of chest hair he sees, but resists. Barely.

"How was your meeting this afternoon?" Magnus asks, holding out his hand for Alec to grip on to as he kicks off his shoes and steps over the pillows to gracefully sit. Alec doesn't let go of Magnus' hand either, pulling it into his lap once Magnus is down and inspecting the rings and polish there with a smile. Magnus' eyes are drawn to the silver rings adorning Alec's fingers, and once again he is fighting the urge to _touch_.

"The meeting went well. This party is going to be _incredible_," Alec says, watching Magnus begin to unpack their basket. "They want _everything_. No expense spared. No upper guest limit. Security to keep the paparazzi out."

"Somebody famous?" Magnus asks as he pops the cork of their champagne. Alec is already holding out the flutes for him as though they've already established a routine between them.

"You would think so. But no," Alec says, watching him pour. "Just somebody with far too much money—and time—on their hands."

"Well. Their over-indulgence is to your advantage."

"It is," Alec agrees, holding out his glass to Magnus' in toast. "To us."

Their dinner is as perfect as Magnus had hoped it would be. Alec is just as attentive on this picnic blanket as he was in the restaurant earlier in the week. They still haven't run out of things to speak about, and their closeness is growing without either one of them forcing it. There are soft touches between them; a hand on a knee as either one of them adjusts how they're sitting; a knocking of fingers when they both reach out for the same food that lingers just that additional second too long.

"You know. You're really good at telling stories," Alec says, still with a tinge of laughter in his voice from Magnus' recalling of a party he attended with Magnus and Catarina. The story has been modified a little so Alec doesn't realize it happened more than a hundred years ago.

"Well, thank you."

"Though us Lightwoods have our own family history which is quite the story," Alec says as he deliberately lowers his voice and leans in closer. Magnus blinks slowly adjusting to it, for just _how_ close Alec really is.

"Oh?"

"Apparently, in the _Lightwood_ history, we used to be _Shadowhunters_."

Magnus' smile fixes on his face, ice beginning to trickle into his heart. "I see."

"I don't see it," Alec says, tracing a fingertip over the veins at his wrist before smiling back at Magnus. "I can't imagine angelic blood running through any one of us."

"Shadowhunters were fierce warriors," Magnus says, half in a daze. He and Alec might have been _enemies_. "Perhaps that is why you, and Jace, and Izzy, all like to train so much."

"Weren't they all supposed to have, like… signature weapons, or something?"

Magnus forces back his memories of _Shadowhunters_, knowing so few of them to be good. Alec is _not_ a Shadowhunter, he tells himself. He doesn't have any of their bigotry, prejudice, or sense of self-importance. Alec is so much better than any of that.

"So I hear."

"Well," Alec says, with a secret smile Magnus' eyes are drawn to and then can't snatch away from. "I do practice _archery_. Maybe that's _my_ signature."

Magnus' heart is pulled in two directions; first in fear for those memories of battles he'd rather not remember, and second in _want_ for imagining Alec with a quiver and bow. He clears his throat, taking a sip of champagne because he doesn't know how to talk just yet.

"In any case," Alec says, surprising Magnus once more by picking up his hand and tracing his fingers along the veins in _his_ wrist. "Even if all the legends are true—about demons, and Shadowhunters, and all those things—we don't have that world now. And to be honest, I'm glad."

"You are?" What would Alec think if he knew he was on a date with a _warlock_?

"Of course. All that fighting, and _honor_, and structure? I don't have any place in my life for that. And besides," he adds, taunting Magnus by looking up at him through those impossible eyelashes of his. "I wouldn't want to hurt anyone. I get the impression Shadowhunters were warriors who only thought of themselves. I can't picture myself like _that_. I don't want to."

"No. I imagine not."

Magnus' throat clicks for the swirl of Alec's thumbpad over his skin, unable to tear his eyes away from his face. Alec's smile is sweet, and loaded, and there are only so many times they can look at one another like this before _something_ happens. Alec's gaze drops to Magnus' mouth, and all Magnus can concentrate on is the sound of blood rushing in his ears.

Alec's lips on his fires heat through Magnus' core, making his eyes fall closed for the gentle curve of fingers around his jaw the follows. He cradles the back of Alec's head to keep him close, humming for the dart of tongue flicked against his mouth. Alec shifts to be closer to him resting his weight on one palm against the blanket, tilting his head for a better angle as they deepen their kiss.

Their breath bursts from them in gasps for air. There is a second of pausing to make eye contact and _check_ before they're leaning in to one another again. Magnus _wants_ him, tempted to roll Alec over on this very blanket and give in to the feeling without a single thought for the consequences. He is disgruntled when Alec pulls away the second he's decided to do just that, chasing his mouth and earning himself a teasing smile.

"Magnus," Alec says, the drop in his voice flaring heat in Magnus that is bordering on uncomfortable. He kisses him, though, which counts for _something_. "We should… slow down."

"Of course," Magnus says, even if a petulant voice in his head asks, _but why_?

"I don't think I've felt like this before. I mean, I know this is _new_. But I'd like to… I'd really like it if you, and I, could be _something_."

"I'd like that too." It's everything Magnus wants. It's been less than a week since Alec came into his world, but already he doesn't want to be without him. He pleads with his heart not to fall again as much as he ignores the voice of caution still trying to win out.

"Then. A few more dates first," Alec says, even if it's obvious to Magnus just how hard it is for him to pull back.

"Okay."

"Though I'll need to kiss you again before any of that."

Alec's eyes are already on his mouth. Magnus has only a second to dart his tongue out over his lips before Alec is kissing him again. Alec _wants_ him; Magnus can feel how much, and hopes Alec can feel _his_ need too. But they should pause, take a moment, put some thought into this thing between them that isn't purely driven by that _lust_.

It doesn't stop their kisses as they feed each other the last of the strawberries, nor does it stop Alec pulling Magnus into his arms as they clean up after eating their fill. They both avoid the stairwell that leads down from the terrace directly into Magnus' apartment and instead take the external stairs when, at almost three in the morning, Alec reluctantly decides to go home.

"I'll see you soon, Magnus?" Alec asks as he grips him by the waist pulling him in for a goodbye kiss that steals all Magnus' sense of reason.

Magnus cups his face, running one hand up Alec's arm as he smiles at him. "You will," he whispers, brushing their lips together.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

They have a third date. And a fourth. And so many more. Alec takes Magnus to exclusive bars and restaurants that he hasn't ever heard of. Magnus in turn plans nights for them to go dancing, resulting in either them moving together on a body-filled dance floor where they can't stop touching, or a more _civilized_ setting where they twirl and dip the night away. They kiss under the stars on roof-top terraces, and take impromptu walks before breakfast hand in hand, before stopping for bagels and coffee overlooking the river.

Alec is romantic and charming. He flirts with Magnus so much Magnus is convinced he can't remember the last day he wasn't smiling. They are forever messaging, sharing random details about their days or commentary on what is happening around them. It's been _weeks_ now. Though Magnus feels like he's known Alec for years.

"Just don't get carried away," Catarina warns him. She is happy to see _him_ happy, always, Magnus knows that; just like he knows the caution in her eyes he should welcome instead of being aggravated by it.

"I know what I'm doing."

"But does he?"

"Catarina—"

"Look," she says, exasperated as she smiles at him, "this _Alec_ sounds great. Really. And I haven't seen you this happy for… I don't even remember when I last saw you like this. In fact, I _do_—"

"Alec is not _Camille_," Magnus says already knowing what she wants to say. He _knows_ he is just as smitten with Alec as he was back then. But this time he has a reason to feel that way. It is so clear that Alec feels the same way about him.

"I'm not saying he is, Magnus. All I'm asking is that you protect your heart. I wanna be here with you, celebrating this amazing guy you have in your life. But I can't go through watching you get your heart broken again. Of course, I _will_ be here for you through anything. But I just want you to be sure."

"I _am_ sure," Magnus insists, telling himself not to get too angry with Catarina for knowing that she means well. Catarina smiles, but there is a sigh behind it, which puts Magnus on edge.

Her caution follows him even as he prepares for yet another date with Alec. He tries not to show it as he waits for him outside the subway where they're meeting, smiles brightly as Alec pulls him close and kisses back with equal enthusiasm.

"What is it?" Alec asks, pulling back to study his face with a soft, patient smile that makes Magnus sag against him in relief.

"What is what?"

"Whatever it is that's putting you on edge," Alec says as he loops his arms around Magnus' waist and sways him, with no interest in the grumbles of people rushing by whose paths they're blocking. "Something's off with you."

"And you tell me that _I_ am intuitive."

"Well. You are," Alec agrees, brushing his lips over Magnus' cheek. "But I know _you_. Something's on your mind."

Magnus sags into his embrace, because talking is just so _easy_ with Alec. He's held back on the _warlock_ details for obvious reasons, though is open now when he talks about Camille, and why Catarina is urging him to be cautious.

"It makes sense," Alec tells him, taking his hand and turning for them to walk, pointing out a direction for a bar. "She's just being protective of you. That's good."

"I know." Magnus _does_ know. He also knows Catarina has more to fear than most about his heart being broken again. It took both Catarina and Ragnor years to put him back together after the fallout of Camille. Magnus doesn't even know if he loved her as much as he kept telling himself he did. He was in love with the idea of love at the time. Camille just happened to be there with him for it.

"Do you think it would help if we met?"

"...who?"

"Catarina. Ragnor. _Us_," Alec adds, running his thumb over the back of Magnus' hand.

It's enough to make Magnus stumble. No one he's been in a relationship with has really been interested in Magnus' friends before. "Well. Perhaps."

"Though that means you have to meet some of _my_ friends and family. You up for that?"

Alec proud enough of being with him to want Magnus to meet his friends? Magnus is half-dazed just for the idea of it.

"Of course," he says, and then because he's so overwhelmed with affection for Alec, he tugs him to a stop and cups his face between his hands to kiss him slowly, feeling Alec smile against his mouth.

"I don't know what I did, but I'm happy I did it," Alec says when they pull apart, his smile smug and his eyes dancing with amusement.

No. You don't, Magnus thinks, but only smiles back at him sweetly. He leans in for another kiss then nods for them to continue walking. "You were just being you."

* * *

"Anyway. That is the story of how my good friend Andrew now has a bearded dragon named _Victor_, and why we haven't met for drinks in almost two months."

Catarina's laugh is raucous, and even Ragnor deigns to _titter_. Partly it's due to Alec's delivery when storytelling, revealing his friend _Andrew_'s hilarious attempts to score a date with the man who owns a reptile store on the other side of Greenpoint and earning himself a pet first. But Andrew is now dating _Lorenzo_, who Magnus, Catarina, and Ragnor all dislike. He's also a warlock, just like them, with latent powers. All but _Magnus_ that is, who thinks about the magic he's still getting used to having again and tries not to feel it tickling against his palm.

"Well. I hope they are very happy together," Ragnor says because he's the first to control his _tittering_.

"Oh. I'm sure they are. I'm sure Lorenzo has now had the pleasure of Andrew's… decor," Alec adds, discreetly squeezing Magnus' thigh. Magnus covers his hand with his own, _thrilled_ when Alec pulls his hand back into his lap and doesn't let go.

"Oh?" Catarina says, toying with the stem of her glass.

"Well. Let's just say that Andrew's home is… _lavish_. _Eccentric_. And that he has sat for more portraits than I personally think is normal."

"Who has _portraits_ of themselves? Who'd _want_ to?" Catarina says, laughing, with both Ragnor and Magnus turning their heads suddenly fascinated in the decor of the restaurant they're in. She is always giving them hell about how many selfies they both take. Though whereas Magnus takes his for promo for his _services_ and to look for versions of himself that no longer exist, Ragnor likes to add filters and clever captions to his Instagram posts. He even _bothers_ Magnus and Catarina if they don't like the posts quickly enough.

They have only spent a little over an hour together so far, but Magnus can already tell that Catarina and Ragnor _approve_ of Alec. It's subtle, and it's obvious they're still warning Magnus to be careful, yet the delight in their eyes for Alec's typical _attentiveness_ for him is clear. Alec helped Magnus out of his jacket when they arrived, held out his seat for him when they were shown to their table. Alec makes sure every conversation involves Magnus even when there is no need for it to at all.

Magnus is enchanted, and delighted, and still trying not to get too carried away. It's hard though, for every sweet look Alec gives him, and the easy kiss in greeting right in front of Catarina and Ragnor that he initiated and didn't shy away from. Alec _likes_ him, and has no problem with anybody knowing it.

"Well. Photobooths are a popular theme at some of my parties," Alec tells Catarina, and in answering her question drawing Magnus' attention back from wandering.

"Oh, they are?"

"Yes. Though I suppose that is a little different than hanging paintings of yourself on every wall."

Ragnor has a _lot_ to say about those paintings, mocking Andrew further even though they've never met. Magnus knows it's because of his hatred of Lorenzo, but thankfully Alec is unfazed about any derogatory comments made about his friend.

"So. Magnus tells us you've been to almost every restaurant there is in New York," Catarina says then, still toying with her glass.

"Well. I don't know about _every_ restaurant. Though some."

"There are restaurants I have never even heard of in Greenpoint. I thought I knew every one," Magnus says, smiling because Alec still has hold of his hand.

"Well that is lucky," Ragnor says. "Magnus has an exotic palate. Or at least, an extensive one."

Magnus' magic is flourishing, so in theory that _exotic palate_ can be satisfied by a quick portal to any country he likes. Though Magnus is not quite confident enough to try portaling yet for how many years it's been, and not wanting to draw attention to himself. So far he's stuck to small things to help him in his work, and at home he's started incorporating magic into his daily routine. All of these tiny flourishes of magic performed while Magnus tells himself not to get carried away in case it is taken from him again. But anything more challenging with regards to his magic, Magnus isn't ready for yet. He doesn't know if that has something to do with Alec.

"That is good to know," Alec says, squeezing Magnus' hand for his attention.

"Oh?"

"Well. Clary has an _exhibition_ for one of her assignments; I just so happen to be organizing the catering for the event. We are having a small party afterward to celebrate; myself, Jace, Izzy, and Simon. I'm hoping that Magnus will join us. I'm not sure if the menu is _exotic_, but it will be… exquisite."

Alec wants him to meet his _family_, Magnus thinks in a daze, his smile frozen on his face.

"Of course. I'd love to," he replies, covering their joined hands with his free one.

"And we will need to hear all the details," Ragnor adds, raising his glass in toast. "There is nothing quite like living such an adventurous life vicariously."

Alec's smile for Magnus is adoring. He kisses him again when they are waiting for Ragnor and Catarina's taxi, insisting that he take Magnus home himself.

* * *

They have met the important people in each other's lives. Alec and Magnus have been on so many dates now that they've both lost count. And those dates have always ended with them a little lost in each other, with Alec being the one to pull back. Magnus knows he's only being _chivalrous_, but there is a need in him that has seen Magnus seeking relief with his own hand more times than in any similar periods in his life. It doesn't help with Alec's occasional insinuation that he is doing the same. Though tonight things are different, Magnus thinks. Alec has invited him to his apartment for dinner, and did so with such a loaded expression Magnus can't help think there are other things on the menu as well. If Alec's greeting kiss is anything to go by, Magnus knows exactly what to expect. And _wants_ it.

"I'm glad you're here," Alec says softly, gripping him by the waist.

"Me too."

"I thought perhaps cocktails on the balcony first? We're in no hurry."

"That sounds perfect."

"Good. Follow me."

Alec's apartment is impressive. A loft penthouse with an incredible view over the city, and a similar homely feel to Magnus' own apartment. He's already comfortable in this space, enjoying the soft breeze on the balcony, and the perfectly made Old Fashioned that Alec has prepared them to drink.

"Are you free on Saturday?" Alec asks resting a hand on Magnus' lower back. "Because Simon has a gig at the Hunter's Moon. And the beautiful Maia is just itching to interrogate you once again."

Magnus smiles, because he _likes_ Maia. They met on one of his and Alec's earlier dates, dropping by the bar in passing. Maia is smart, and funny, and can out-sass Alec in ways that Magnus finds hysterical. Alec likes her a lot for it, he can tell.

"Of course."

"I feel as though I might be taking up all of your free time," Alec adds, nudging for Magnus to turn.

"Yes. Well. I'm not complaining even if you are."

"No?"

Magnus' throat clicks for the intent in Alec's eyes as he takes both of their glasses to set on the balcony ledge, tugging him in by the waist. Magnus rests his hands on his arms.

"No."

Alec nods, pulling Magnus flush against him, eyes flitting over his face and in doing so making Magnus' heart thrum. "Are you hungry yet?"

"No. I can wa—"

Magnus closes his eyes in relief for Alec's mouth on his own, sure it's been too long since they last kissed. Not including that kiss at the door, it's been an entire two days, but to Magnus it may as well be a month. He kisses Alec back with equal enthusiasm holding on to his arms, tugging so they are closer still.

"I want you."

Magnus' stomach jolts for the drop in Alec's voice, gasping his agreement and clinging on tighter as Alec starts to walk him backward. Magnus doesn't even really register how they make it to Alec's bedroom for how desperate he is to keep touching him. Alec helps him out of his jacket carefully throwing it over a chair to his side. He pulls his shirt over his head in one swift tug throwing it more carelessly to the floor, still trying to kiss Magnus as they smile at one another.

Shoes are kicked off, with an ungraceful tussle for socks and belt buckles to follow. Alec tilts his head back with a look that says he's savoring every second of unbuttoning Magnus' shirt. Though Magnus can't let him have _all_ the fun. Once his sleeve cuff is free from his wrist Magnus spins them and tackles Alec to the bed.

Alec grins up at him in triumph, arching a little as he presses his head into his pillow and lets his arms fall by his sides. Though then he's trailing his fingers over Magnus' skin and humming as he kisses him, leaning into Magnus' hand as he swirls his thumb behind his ear. Alec sweeps his hands over Magnus' back and cups his ass, splaying his legs wider so Magnus falls more easily between them.

Magnus needs more of Alec's skin on his _now_. He kisses a path down his chest then quickly kneels up, eyes on Alec's as he makes quick work of unbuttoning his pants. Alec arches into his hand when Magnus takes him in his grip, greedily shoving down his boxers and pants enough to give him better room.

"_Magnus_…"

Alec drops his head back on his pillow and sighs, then raises up on his elbows to watch Magnus' hand on him. Magnus is already straining in his pants for how _ready_ Alec looks for him, stuttering when Alec reaches out and runs a thumb up his length. He tries to keep stroking him but is distracted for Alec's quick freeing of him, fingers closing around his length.

They continue stroking one another, panting for the heated pleasure it sends spiraling through them both. Though with one pause to look at each other there is a frantic rush to rid them of the rest of their clothes. Magnus settles once more between Alec's legs and groans as they press together, claiming Alec's mouth in a filthy kiss as they start to move.

This is all too good, and far too overdue. Alec grinds up beneath him running his hands over Magnus repeatedly, calling Magnus' name like he also feels he's been deprived too long. Any thought Alec might have been putting into them taking their time over this—that Magnus likes the idea of in theory as well—is abandoned for how much they need one another.

They spill in seconds, shuddering against one another and groaning as they come, with Magnus repeatedly mouthing at Alec's neck in between gasps of breath. Alec grips his waist and rolls his hips once more, humming in approval and getting a kiss to the side of Magnus' head. He slots his fingers together at Magnus' lower back and smiles when Magnus raises his head.

"You okay?"

"I am now," Magnus agrees, sure the smile on his face is just as smug as the one on Alec's.

"That was _not_ what I had planned at all."

"Oh, no?"

"No," Alec says, tilting his head for a kiss, "I had something far lengthier in mind."

"Well. There is always next time."

"There is. And the time after that," Alec agrees, rolling them until Magnus is on his back. He grabs a wad of tissues from his nightstand drawer to wipe them over with then nudges for Magnus to splay his legs wider and adjusts on his knees.

"Just so you know. I have no objection to the way things have… unfolded," Magnus says running his hands over Alec's skin, convinced that if they lie here a little longer, there will be a round two.

"Oh, good," Alec says, splaying his hand on Magnus' hip. "Then you're okay with us staying here a while? Unless you're in a hurry to eat."

"No," Magnus tells him, angling for another kiss, "no. I'm more than happy to stay right here."

"Good," Alec says, lazily stirring his hips. "Then we'll stay here."

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

All that _waiting_ has come to a head. Now they've started, Magnus doesn't feel that they're going to be able to stop. Their date nights become evenings when they just claw at one another's clothes, desperate to be together barely before they've closed the door behind them. There isn't a surface in either of their apartments that they haven't put to good use, even if they both seem to favor Alec's bed.

Though this spot, on Magnus' balcony where he has Alec against a wall with his legs wrapped high around his waist, well. Magnus likes this place a _lot_. Especially for the blissed-out look on Alec's face and the way he keeps wrapping his legs even tighter. That and the profanities that spill from his mouth every time he moans.

Magnus shudders into him as he comes, mouthing over the spot on his neck he always does when they're together like this. He changes his grip on Alec when he nudges him, making room for Alec to get his hand down between them then watching him getting himself off. Alec's head thuds back against the wall as he spills over his hand, looking down at the mess he's made then up at Magnus' face with a tired smile.

"Well, hello to you, too, Magnus."

"I said hello when you arrived."

Alec raises an eyebrow at him but then is arching, smug for Magnus holding him up, tilting his head for a kiss as Magnus thrusts into him again before pulling out.

"Okay. Then I have most definitely said _hello_ now."

"Oh, you have," Alec agrees, bracing as Magnus moves to give him space to stand. He pulls Magnus to him, fingers curled around his hips as he claims another kiss. Magnus smiles against his mouth as he leans, sure he looks just as smug as Alec does.

"So. Have we worked up an appetite yet?"

"Our dinners are getting later and later."

"Are you objecting?"

"Not even a little," Alec says, kissing Magnus' should as he leads them inside. "Though I _think_ we should probably shower before we do anything else."

"How was today?" Magnus asks as he turns on the shower, holding his hand out under the spray to check when it is warm.

"Oh. You know. Demanding clients who think their visions for a party are unique. Or even original."

"I see."

"Although," Alec says as he pulls Magnus into the shower with him, "I had a couple this morning who asked me to plan their wedding. They found this old church in Manhattan that they want to have it in. Whole places needs refurbishing."

"That sounds like it could potentially be a lot of work?"

"Oh, it will be. I have a site visit with them in a couple of weeks to check if the venue is even feasible. But if it is, from the pictures they've shown me, it's going to be quite the event."

Magnus nods, signaling for Alec to drop his head to wet his hair. Magnus pours shampoo onto his palm then begins lathering it through Alec's hair, smiling when he sighs and hums.

"Magnus. Your shampoo is amazing."

"You tell me that every time you're here."

"Well, maybe I'm just _hinting_ for you to brew me a bottle."

Magnus smiles for the kiss to his neck breathing in the familiar sandalwood that smells so _good_ on Alec's skin. He closes his eyes for the fingertips stroking over his sides then gets a kiss to Alec's shoulder before pulling back to rinse his hair clean.

"I'll make you one for the next time you're here."

"Are you still staying at mine tomorrow?" Alec asks as he picks up the shampoo bottle and takes his turn at washing Magnus' hair. Magnus doesn't answer for the light pressure of fingertips over his scalp and the back of his neck. He's further distracted by Alec's kisses, forgetting his question until Alec prompts him with a nudge.

"Of course."

"Though I should warn you. Jace is convinced he'll beat you at poker this time."

Magnus smiles for the thought of Alec's brother and how bewildered he'd been the last time they'd all played poker together. He can't wait to make Jace pull that face again. "I look forward to it."

Magnus tells Alec about his own day as they finish their shower then prepare dinner together. Contentment settles in his chest as it always does for seeing how at ease Alec is in his apartment, finding the plates, cutlery, and glasses for their meal without having to ask where anything is. Magnus is the same in Alec's apartment, helping himself to towels and borrowed shirts never having to ask.

Dinner is delicious even if Magnus does say so himself. It's good to cook for other people, and there is something very different about cooking for a _boyfriend_ than his closest friends. And that he now _calls_ Alec his boyfriend is another thrill entirely.

"Would you mind if I stayed tonight?" Alec asks once they've eaten, washed dishes, and have collapsed on the couch. He picks up Magnus' hand to play with his fingers as he always does, with this beautiful sated expression Magnus has trouble looking away from.

"Not at all."

"I can't remember the last time I slept alone."

"Me neither."

"Is that okay?"

For all of Alec's confidence there are still the occasional slight flares of hesitance that Magnus isn't _excited_ for seeing, yet still put a little thrill in his stomach. So Magnus leans in to kiss him in reassurance, sighing as Alec draws him closer. Nothing is quite as settling for Magnus as Alec's touch, and he's pretty sure he does the same for Alec. Which he thinks he has confirmation of for the way Alec closes his eyes and smiles when Magnus plays with his hair.

"Is this because you want me to make you breakfast?" Magnus teases, smiling in echo to Alec's.

"I thought you said my French toast was the best you'd ever tasted?"

"Oh, it is."

"Then. Maybe I should be the one to get up early to make us breakfast."

"You can if you want," Magnus says, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "I have no objection."

Magnus laughs then when Alec nudges him to sit back and deposits his head in his lap, hands steepled across his chest. Though he raises one again reaching up to toy with Magnus' hair. Magnus drops his head forward making it easier for him, getting a kiss to his palm.

"That thing you did with your hair on the weekend. The mohawk," Alec says, gently tugging like he's trying to make Magnus' hair stand on end.

"Yes."

Alec tilts his head to stare at him with a slight smirk. "I liked it a _lot_."

There were years, decades even, when Magnus wore his hair in his familiar mohawk. He'd been cautious about styling it that way again for wondering what Alec's reaction would be. Alec had kissed him senseless when he'd seen him, though it was hard to distinguish between those kisses and Alec's typical reaction to him.

Though the way Alec is looking at his hair now Magnus knows means he really does like how it looked. He vows to do it again, thrilled for every outfit he wears that Alec looks over greedily before trying to tug it off him. Magnus bends down for a kiss, helpless but to keep reaching for him time and time again.

"Would you like to watch something?" Magnus asks, slotting his hand through Alec's against his stomach.

Alec shakes his head, angling up for another kiss. "I'm good. Just talk to me."

Magnus flares his fingers out of sight to start some music, waving his phone when Alec looks so he thinks it's an app. He bends down to drop another kiss on his forehead, then begins to tell him a tale about Lorenzo that he knows will make Alec laugh.

* * *

Something is wrong with Alec.

Magnus can feel he is distracted even when he kisses him, can tell his mind is elsewhere when he pulls him into a hug. Alec holds on tighter than normal, pressing absent kisses into his shoulder before pulling back. And for the slight shift of _something_ he can see in Alec's eyes as Alec loops his arms around his waist to hold on to him, Magnus' heart gives an extra thud.

"Alexander. What is it?"

Alec's sighs, as though he doesn't know how to put what he's feeling into words. "It's just been a really weird day."

"Weird. How?"

"How would you feel about taking a walk with me?" Alec asks, dropping his grip on Magnus to instead hold his hands. "We could pick up something to eat on the way, or stop somewhere afterward."

"Of course," Magnus says, definitely not thinking that this is the first time in weeks where their greeting for one another doesn't involve clawing at each other's clothes. Though Alec isn't so distracted not to notice _Magnus_; before they leave his apartment he cradles Magnus' face between his hands and kisses him soft, and slow, leaving Magnus to clutch on to him for support and that slight uncertainty in him to fade away.

"Ready to go?"

Magnus takes Alec's hand letting him lead him out, smiling for his kisses on the elevator ride down, and again for how comfortable Alec is to walk with him. Alec has never once shied away from his proximity, and ever since their first kiss is forever holding his hand. Magnus supposes that is what counts as _normal_ in a relationship. For all of his many, many years, there are so many things about relationships he is still to figure out. But Alec, though, Magnus thinks he has him figured, or at least how the two of them fit together. He hopes so, anyway; Magnus doesn't know how he'd be without Alec now.

They talk as they walk, with Alec telling stories of his clients that make Magnus drop his head back with laughter, and doing his best to entertain him the same. There is sweetness, and affection between them, no reason for the caution that is whispering in the back of Magnus' mind. But it whispers anyway, urging him to be on alert, to hold back, and if all else fails, to run. He knows why the moment Alec tugs him to a stop, turning Magnus so he knows to look up at the old abandoned church in front of him.

"So. Remember me telling you about that couple who wanted this big wedding in an old abandoned church?" Alec says, running his thumb over Magnus' knuckles as they look. "This is it."

The church is beautiful, even in its decrepit state. Magnus can already picture what this _couple_ are thinking; with a lot of cleaning and refurbishment, this church would be a beautiful structure, and a perfect venue for a wedding. Though that is not what has his attention at all.

This is the old New York Institute, where Shadowhunters were based hundreds of years ago. This is where they organized their battles against demons, where their patrols of the city left from to keep everyone _safe_. The halls and rooms within were once teeming with Shadowhunters, half-angelic beings Magnus can't help remember as anything but arrogant and self-important. The prejudice is still lingering in the air around the church pushing Magnus back so he knows he isn't welcome. Which could be purely a figment of his imagination. Though even knowing that doesn't stop Magnus fighting the urge to back away.

"I'm sure it will be a beautiful wedding."

"I think it's going to take a little time for them to get permission. Look at this place. No one's been inside for… well, it has to be decades."

Magnus could tell Alec the precise number of years it has been, for being here to create the last portal that sent the remaining Shadowhunters who weren't moving to the new Institute back to Idris. After the last demons were gone, those who chose to remain in New York—and all the other cities—slowly integrated into a Mundane life with a silent agreement shared by Downworlders doing the same. No one would speak of the last demonic war. No mention of the Shadow World would ever be made again.

There was no _need_ for the Shadow World anymore, anyway. No demons plagued the Earth, and Downworlders like him knew enough of Mundane persecution not to do anything to draw attention to themselves. Perhaps it had taken a while to get used to not regularly using their powers, or bristling in automatic defense any time they could sense a Shadowhunter nearby. Peace had come to their world. And though both Shadowhunters and Downworlders had in effect lost the essence of themselves, for the _quiet_ of a life without demons, all had succumbed with little complaint.

Magnus should not still be able to _feel_ a residual Shadowhunter presence coming from the church. He knows no one is inside anymore, but that sense that a barrier or ward is still active to detect anyone who isn't a Shadowhunter hits him in waves.

"I want to show you something."

Alec tugs his hand, and Magnus finds himself walking up the old Institute steps, echoes of memories blasting all around. He holds his breath when Alec pushes the doors open, wincing for the way they creak and the cold that rushes out at them.

"Are we supposed to be here?" Magnus asks even as he follows, casting his gaze from side to side remembering how the building used to look.

"Relax. I don't think anyone is coming in here any time soon. Not unless we get permission for this wedding, of course."

It is just an old church. Though if Magnus looks hard enough he can see echoes of the former Institute, can almost hear the voices of Shadowhunters going about their work. He'd had no time to notice such things when at _the_ Institute with Clary, the final home of the last Shadowhunters in New York, though he'd felt trepidation about walking into that building as well. _This_ one, that he's currently trespassing in with Alec, feels different, more _vital_. More _alive_, Magnus thinks, trying to ignore the swell of unease in his stomach.

In fact, it makes sense. The Institute Magnus attended for Alec's party was only the New York Institute for a matter of a few years. _This_ Institute was long-established, only moving to a new location after a particularly ferocious battle that almost wiped out many of the Shadowhunters based there. Magnus remembers that crystal clear too, how he'd done his best to help despite his better judgment. How even when he'd been helping those Shadowhunters, several pairs of eyes had still fallen on him with a look of disdain.

"Well. This will certainly make a unique wedding venue," Magnus says when he finds his words again, and Alec has brought them to a stop inside a back room that Magnus can _still_ see as an office. _The_ office of the Head of the Institute, if he remembers right. He tries not to dwell on the large angel stained-glass window that Alec is currently stood in front of that gives him the appearance of wings.

"It will," Alec agrees, gripping Magnus' blazer and tugging him closer. "Though that's not what I wanted to show you."

"Oh?"

"Magnus," Alec says, turning him in his arms and looping his arms around him, pressing a kiss on the back of Magnus' shoulder as he sways him. "Doesn't this place feel _off_ to you?"

"_Off_?"

"Like there is something else here besides what we're seeing. Something… _more_."

Magnus' blood runs cold, but he only clears his throat and fixes a smile on his face for when he turns again. "Like what?"

"Well," Alec says, nodding to their side. "It's almost like I can picture things that used to be here. Or _should_ be here, you know? Like… there should be a fire in that hearth. A desk here. And chairs over there with a table between them. Low ones."

Magnus thinks he can't breathe. "...I see."

"And back out there, where the… I guess the aisles, and the pulpit are? I don't know, Magnus. It looks like it should be something else."

"Like what?"

"Like some kind of operations center. Like a command center, or something. I mean, obviously, it _isn't_, and I'm just imagining these things," Alec says, slotting his fingers back through Magnus' with a soft, self-deprecating laugh. "It's just… I can see it really vividly, you know?"

Magnus tells his heart to stop racing and gives Alec his best smile. "Well. You do have an exceptional imagination. Look at how many satisfied clients you have?"

"Yeah…"

Alec is still distracted, and Magnus doesn't like it one bit.

"Alexander—"

"What do you think this means?"

Magnus swallows as he watches Alec walk over to one of the window panels beside the more prominent angel, tracing his fingers over one of the angelic runes there. Alec shouldn't be able to see them, not now. Not _ever_. Magnus thinks had he not recently had his magic reawakened, perhaps he would struggle to see them too. But _Alec_ sees them. _Alec_. He turns to Magnus as though he's waiting for an explanation, and Magnus thinks he's finally run out of things to say to him.

"I don't know, Alexander."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Yes, I know, that was a fairly cliffhanger-y ending, especially for the last chapter of a fic! Part two of the story starts next week; now that Alec seems to be sensing Shadow World things, what happens next for them?
> 
> Just a reminder, the entire story is complete, I promise you won't be left without knowing what's happening for long! If you feel the need to yell at me that's fine - all my social media links are in my profile or you can obviously yell here. Thank you for reading! ❤️


End file.
